A Christmas Kiss
by Valkubuslove
Summary: Valkubus and Denzi Christmas.


Snow fell all around as Tamsin and Kenzi trekked back to their creaky shack called home. Bo didn't appreciate Tamsin's aversion to Christmas and so she sent her out to do the one thing that brought Christmas to life.

"Couldn't Dyson drag this damn tree around?" Tamsin complained, a smug pout donning her face as she drove.

"Dyson is out... Doing heaven knows what." Kenzi said, paying careful attention to her nails in the passengers seat. "Besides, Tam-Tam, you're the one with the pick up. Seemingly as old as the Norn herself, but still a pick up."

"Hey, don't knock the truck... He's sensitive..." Tamsin said lowly.

"What, did ya name him too?" Kenzi teased. "My name is Mater, To-Mater."

Tamsin shot Kenzi a glare, immediately silencing her reference, one that she disapproved of. "Voice that to no one. Or there'll be repercussions, Kenzi."

Kenzi nodded furiously, shocked, as she slinked out of the car. She'd only been joking with the younger girl, but loved her the reaction to her threats every time. Tamsin smirked as she did the same, walking around to the bed of the truck. Kenzi had already pulled the tree halfway out of the truck bed.

"Impressive, for a seer. Now let me finish this. You may live longer, but let's face it, heavy lifting is not your forte." Tamsin teased, putting on her gloves and earning an exaggerated scoff from the smaller woman.

With ease, Tamsin pulled the 10 foot tree out of the car and onto the ground. From the top, she mounted it against one shoulder and began to pull. Kenzi laughed at the slightly older woman, who seemed to be struggling, as she had to stop a couple of times to catch her breath.

"I may not be much but I can help out." Kenzi said, grabbing the rope from Tamsin's truck and tying it against the midsection of the tree.

"Good idea." Tamsin acknowledged lowly.

"Okay, now pull, baby, pull!" Kenzi said as she took one tie of rope.

The heavy pine tree began to slide easier against the snow as they pulled together. Little did they know, Bo had been watching their efforts the whole time.

When the two exhausted women had finally hauled the tree to the doorstep, they both slumped against the wall, too tired to go on.

"Well, I'm glad you both had some bonding time and a nice work out." Bo said, from inside the house.

"I'll take it from here, ladies." Dyson snickered, earning an angry glare from Kenzi, who was surprisingly silent.

Tamsin glared at the Wolf and the Succubus, then watched as Dyson easily slid the tree into the house, returning to haul Kenzi over his shoulder as well. The small woman beat against his back, shouting a stream of curses in Russian, but Dyson got the hint as he set her down and kissed her softly. Kenzi immediately reciprocated, smiling into the kiss as she held Dyson's face tenderly.

Still by the doorway, Bo sat beside Tamsin, who was still slumped against the wall with her arms folded across her chest and a smug expression. Bo smiled at the woman, who only gave a glare in response.

"Tamsin-"

"Save it, succubabe." Tamsin said.

"Fine." Bo said simply, laughing as she helped the woman up.

The smell of hot chocolate and baked goods filled Tamsin's nose as she walked inside. Dyson and Kenzi had gotten the tree standing, a little lopsidedly, but standing. The two began to decorate the tree with the traditional ornaments and some not so traditional. Kenzi had somehow found her own set of decorations; feather boas, small black boots, and black lace snowflakes. Knowing Bo wouldn't mind, she placed small pocketknives along the tree, while Dyson struggled to find a socket for the lights.

Bo slipped beside Tamsin as she watched the couple. She had an incredulous expression on her face, but something about it was warm.

"A-HA!" Dyson bellowed, finally finding a socket for the lights. The multicolored lights bounce of the walls and glistened against the tinsel and ornaments. Kenzi high fived the accomplished wolf and proceeded to shower him in kisses as they both laughed happily against the couch.

"Tamsin-" Bo began again, turning to the smug woman who was watching the couple.

"Nope, we're not doing this." She replied, walking away and into the kitchen.

The Valkyrie rummaged through the fridge, unable to find even a bottle of wine to take the edge off. She groaned in frustration as Bo watched her take off to her bedroom.

"You better get in there, Bo-Bo. That woman is about to go batshit." Kenzi said cautiously, as she placed presents around the tree.

"How can someone hate Christmas?" Bo sighed in exasperation, going through the boxes of decorations. An idea floated into her mind as she laid eyes on the mistletoe.

* * *

"Tamsin?" Bo called softly throughout the room.

It wasn't a massive room but the Valkyrie had found a way to slip her line of sight. Bo bent over to pick up Tamsin's discarded Christmas sweater and placed it on the bed.

"Tamsin, I know you're in here." She called again.

"I had a feeling you'd hide the alcohol in here somewhere." Tamsin said distractedly as she tried to get the top off the beer.

Bo sighed and walked up to her, grabbing the bottle and opening the top on the edge of a trunk. "Bar-tending has it's perks." She smiled, handing it back to her.

Tamsin nodded in response as she took a long swig of beer and another sip for good measure. "Might as well get plastered if I'm gonna be at this snoozefest."

"Why don't you like Christmas?" Bo asked.

"It's not my thing..." She replied simply.

"Is this because I made you get the tree?" Bo asked exasperatedly.

"No, I just don't like Christmas, Bo. Nothing will change my mind. I got your tree and I'm here, as instructed." Tamsin replied, sitting against the edge of Bo's bed.

Bo smirked as she edged closer to the Valkyrie. Tamsin eyed her suspiciously over the neck of her beer, her brows furrowing deeply as the beautiful brunette placed herself in between her legs.

"Will this change your mind?" Bo said as she raised one arm over both their heads.

Tamsin looked up and saw the green mistletoe hanging between the woman's index finger and thumb gently. She felt Bo's hand against her neck and next her lips pressed firmly against hers. The two held each others lips in that moment and reveled in each other until Tamsin pulled away.

"Now I know it takes a mistletoe to get a kiss from you, Succubus." The Valkyrie teased.

"That's the last thing you need, Valkyrie." Bo said, tossing the mistletoe aside.

"Merry Christmas, Bo." Tamsin murmured as she inched closer to Bo's lips.

"Merry Christmas, Tamsin." The brunette said, pulling Tamsin in for another Christmas kiss.


End file.
